


Splendor in the Grass

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: daily_deviant, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Molly had always known that sex was good, but she didn't realize it could bethisgood!
Relationships: Molly Weasley/Madam Rosmerta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Splendor in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Done for July 2020 daily_deviant

[](https://imgur.com/JN33W4q)  



End file.
